The Wicked GAMES (Klarolijah AU)
by Fries-is-Everything
Summary: Watch this youtube video (Wicked Games by dontdreamurlifeaway) /watch?v rqyV3ZzLFtM because its the inspiration and also kinda as the trailer of this fanfiction. On disclaimer I didn't made the video I was so moved and inspired to it that's why I try to mad one. And this is a Klarolijah Fanfiction AU with also some darker routes. and Also I do not own TVD
1. Chapter 1

Watch this youtube video (Wicked Games by dontdreamurlifeaway)  watch?v=rqyV3ZzLFtM because its the inspiration and also kinda as the trailer of this fanfiction. On disclaimer I didn't made the video I was so moved and inspired to it that's why I try to mad one. And this is a **Klarolijah Fanfiction AU** with also some darker routes.

 **Chapter 1: The World is on Fire**

"Are you ready to come out now?" Rebeckah ask Caroline who is currently fixing her make up. "Do I look great? Beckah?" the young blond bombshell ask with a bit of consciousness to her face.

"Caroline they will like you and besides you'll always look great to him and you know that, So come on out and show up" Rebeckah then replied while grabbing her hand as they walk outside the room to face the crowd.

The crowds cheer as the two blonde bombshell walk towards the center of the isle. "See I told you they will like you" Rebeckah then said as they walk slowly with class. The sweet symphony of orchestra plays as she looks at him as if his the only men she will love for the rest of her life while he looks at her filled with passion and desire.

"It was so noble of yours that…" Katherine noticed his attention was already caught by someone… someone else…" "Elijah?" she ask him before she turns her head to see who grab Elijah's attention.

"Right, Caroline It's nice to know that.." Katherine said before she was cut by Elijah's action. "Let's talk about our business some time" He then said before walking towards Caroline. "that you already moved on" Katherine mouthed those words while looking at Elijah and Caroline.

"She's all yours now, Elijah" Rebeckah said with a smile before letting go of Caroline's hand.

"Am I the only one who's sensing some cat fights later tonight?" Damon asked Elena as they sat to their own table as they gaze upon the Noble original vampire and their friend.

"cat fight? You mean Katherine and Caroline? That impossible right? I mean the relationship between her and Elijah was gone, she left him for her own selfish purposes plus its not even a thing its always about frequent manipulations and endless lies." Elena replied before crossing her arms under her chest.

"I hope so… because all hell breaks lose when your co-doppelgnger becomes in rage especially if she finds out what this party is all about.." Damon replied as he relaxes his back and drink a glass of wine.

"So? Did you like the party that I throw for you?" Elijah asks her as they dance the slow waltz. The music seems to delight as they take each step of their dance. "Of course, but why so sudden? It's not like your proposing to me or something.." the young blonde vampire then said as they circle around with their eyes lost in each others gaze.

"Caroline Forbes that's what I genuinely love about you, you always read my moves." Elijah then replied as they gracefully spin around never acknowledging the people around them.

Caroline gently removes her soft hands from his neck and gently looses her grip from his hand. "What?" she softly mouthed those words as Elijah slowly kneel in front of her and reach something from his chest pocket.

Elijah's gesture caught all the crowd's attention, Rebeckah informed the band to stop the music to give her brother some peaceful ambiance before saying what he wants to say to his beloved one.

"the first time I saw you at this very same hall, I thought one thing. You don't always met someone so endearing and wonderful despite of being a damsel in distress at the same time." Elijah then said as he rubs the small box of jewelry he was holding.

"Those beautiful eyes that has a resemblance to the deepest ocean, your heart filled with compassion that never fails to see the goodness in people. That very moment I realized its hard to not love you" He let a small smile painted on his face "Before I met you, I was lost but you find me in this world filled with lies and deception. Your honesty and sincerity awakens me… the real me. You see the best in me despite of all my actions by showing to the people how thousand of years made the beast that I am today. You believed in me, And those are just a few of the reasons why I want to offer you this, I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?" He then said while opening the small box revealing a ring with a shimmering diamond in it. It was the classic but elegant ring that Caroline had ever seen in her entire life. She's in a constant shock upon hearing what he had to say… Her eyes widens while tears is slowly reaching the side of her eyes.

(What'll She Look Like - Stephen Speaks)

"Yes, Of course It'll be a yes" She cried with deep joy "Of course I will marry you" Elijah Slowly stands up before Caroline throws herself to him. She hugged her tight as tears of joy flows down on her cheeks. They slowly loosens their hug as she kisses his soft lips and stop. Caroline looks into Elijah's eyes while biting her lower lip, she kiss him again as they laugh and smile at each other. The crowd started to cheer and greeted them as Elijah kiss her fiance's lips passionately. Their lips were lock on each other twice before Elijah mouthed the words "Thank you for being mine." He then puts the ring on her finger." He looks at her like she's the only one he'll ever love for the whole eternity. For Elijah, the lonely nights and meaningless days are gone since the day he met his beloved Caroline.

The crowds cheer for the the two wonderful people who decided to create another chapter of their lives together but one does not let them have a happily ever after or maybe two…

"You don't like what you see?" Stefan then said as he walk behind Katherine before sipping a glass of whiskey. "That would be rude of me" Katherine then said with a smirk.

"I was hoping that you let them be happy, the Original family no longer cause any problems and besides Elijah was a better person when his with Caroline than he is with you" Stefan then replied as he slowly walks in front of her as he looks in her eyes with seriousness.

"They no longer cause any problem huh?" Katherine added before reaching Stefan's back and gently putting her soft hands on his neck. She gently whisper to him; Wait until Klaus finds them, so you can tell me if this family of abomination will not cause even a tiny problem." She let's go of him before smiling wickedly.

"Unless if you find Klaus and send him here" Stefan replied. "Why do you have to do this? You're still in love with him?" Stefan added. "I don't call it love, I just don't like to see people happy. Especially if that excludes me."Katherine just stares at him before she disappear into thin air.

-After 3 months …

"Pls. Spare my brother's life! I'm begging you" Sofia then shouted as she tried to escape from the two hybrids holding her two arms.

"Spare? Oh Love, I'm sorry I simply cannot do that. You see I need an abundant supply of werewolves for my little experiment but you seem too hard to give me the answers I needed. If this keeps going, I cannot guarantee your brother's life but don't worry love, you'll be joining him." Klaus then said as he walks near to the young werewolf with a devilish beam.

The creaky sound of the door can be heard before revealing the youngest original vampire holding a white envelop on his right hand.

"Nick, I've got some letter for you and you'll be shock when you find out to whom it came from" Kol then said with a wide grin.

"Hmm a letter?" Klaus then said before turning his gaze to his brother and starts to walk near him.

He reach for the letter and flip's it over to see whom it came from.

Klaus saw Katerina P., he smiles wickedly before gently opening the letter. "Ah, the doppelgnger" He then said to himself as they walk outside of the dungeon. They head to Klaus's office room. he sits on his office table as he starts to read the letter while the younger Mikaelson lays down to the sofa while browsing the music library on his phone.

"Dear Nicklaus,

I seem to be deeply connected with someone who knows the whereabouts of the werewolves that you needed for your own personal reasons. If you happen to think about forgiving me and forget our 500 years of conflict I will gladly assist you to your needs to put an end to your sufferance.

Especially you've been gone for almost 4 years, many have changed. If you decided to come back, you'll be surprised of what you will see. So if you happen to disdain my offer maybe a visit won't hurt your busy schedule. You'll surely like what you will see…

Sincerely,

Katerina Petrova

Klaus smiles wickedly before crumpling the paper and tossing it to the garbage bin. "What's with that smile brother?" Kol then said as he starts to plug the earphone to his phone.

"Pack your bags brother, were hitting two birds with one stone" He then said that made Kol smirks before putting the earphone to both of his ears.

Klaus return his gaze to the envelop of the letter, he noticed an ivory velvety card in it. Curiosity overwhelms the mind of the original hybrid upon taking the card. Disappointment and anger oozes after his short glance to the words written.

Elijah Mikaelson

And

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes

Request the pleasure of your company

At the celebration of their marriage

SUNDAY, 14th of February

Two thousand twelve

At 6'oclock


	2. Chapter 2 - No One could Save Me but You

**Chapter 2: No One could Save Me but You**

 _ **7 days before the Marriage Ceremony...**_

"Good omen, 7 days before the Mikaelson's big event and the answers to your prayers is still yet to show up" Nadia then said while adding some piece of wood in the torch. Katherine took a deep breath as she stand in front of the window wandering her gaze to the woods. Klaus is the only key to her success of ruining everything that Elijah and Caroline has for each other.

"He'll show up, I can guarantee to you that" Katherine said with a shameless beam.

"You seem so positive about that Mother" Nadia replied while still busy warming up the room.

"Co'z why not? i'ts his brother's wedding after all and I also decided to send him an invitation in case one of the Mikaelson's has yet to send the news" Katherine then said while still locking her gaze in the woods with her arms cross.

"You do know that this ambitions of yours is a double edge sword" Nadia sigh

"You're one of the people in this earth that Klaus Mikaelson is itching to murder, In case you're not aware". "double edge sword or not I am Katerina Petrova and I always find the way to survive" Katherine then said before heading to the door and living her daughter behind.

Caroline is currently lying on bed with her eyes peacefully close. the feel of the thin rays of sun touches her skin while the soft melody of birds chirping outside her room can be heard. she's half awake, probably couldn't go back from her deep sleep because of the trail of kisses Elijah leaves on her left arm up to her neck until his lips reaches her rosy white cheeks. she finally gives in to his kisses. Caroline slowly opens her eyes and turns around to see the face that she'll never ever get tired to see. she gently held his left cheeks while looking deeply into his eyes.

"Good morning" Elijah sweetly mouthed those words to her soon to be wife with a seductive yet alluring beam.

"Where's my breakfast in bed? it's your turn to cook breakfast today, we already talk about the household chores right?" Caroline said with a teasing tone.

"Honey why looking for breakfast when I'm right here... right beside you... half naked" Elijah replied with a seductive voice along with his stare that could melt her heart. Caroline laughs at him before pinching his right cheek

"Wow! we slept past 4am because of those naughty thoughts of yours and now you want to start our day with that? we must create a schedule for that matters too... what do you think?" Caroline replied with a teasing soft tone.

"I beg to disagree Mrs. Mikaelson, schedules are for those who can't handle responsibility, I can multi-task" Elijah then said as he sits on his bed while looking deeper to her icy blue eyes.

"So do I" Caroline while reaching for his neck before crashing her lips into his, they exchange a passionate kiss as Elijah reach her hair and gently carresses it with Caroline's palm feeling the toughness of his chest. Elijah broke the kiss before leaving a small peck to her lips.

"Your wedding dress has finally arrived, the designer contacted me last night, it was already in their shop and she schedule the appointment by 10 am" Elijah mouthed those words softly before resting his lips to Caroline's forehead.

"Ok" Caroline replied softly while hugging his man tightly.

"what would you think looks better on me Elena? a ruffled long dress or this lace dress?" Rebeckah then said as she flips the pages of the catalogue.

"anything will look great on you Rebeckah but I do like lace dress which i think would suited to your gorgeous figure." Elena then replied with a sweet smile.

"thank you, growing up sorrounded with 4 brothers I have no one to asks for when it comes to this" Rebeckah then replied with a warm smile.

"It's great that I can help you with this lady matters" Elena replied before they both display a short giggle "and It also feels good that we finally get the chance to really know each other now" Elena exclaimed.

"You drove a dagger through my back before Elena" Rebeckah then said but wit a teasing tone of voice.

"And I won't do that again... so friends?" Elena replied with a warm beam while reaching out her hand.

"Friends!" Rebeckah then said as she shake Elena's hand as a sign of peace and settled argument that they decided to left in past.

"So..? How do I look?" Caroline steps out of the dressing room while wearing her wedding gown. Her gown is made with a lace fabric with a fine smooth silky texture that looks like a "fairy tale" dress, with a fitted bodice flairs through the waist and flows out to the ground.

"Oh my goodness Care" Elena smiles with tears roll down to her cheeks before hugging her long time bestfriend.

"It's finally coming true, everything you want in life Care" Elena added before she break her hug to her bestfriend who's almost like a sister for her.

"I'm still hoping that he would still let me finish my senior year in college" Caroline replied with happiness while tears linger on the side of her eyes.

"Well it' depends on when you guys plan to comeback after honeymoon, I wish Bonnie was still alive.. she will be proud and happy of you" Elena said while grabbing both of her hands.

"My..my.. are you really is my friend Caroline? you're so beautiful" Rebeckah then said as she also moved away from her seat. the two ladies then laughs at Rebeckah statement. Suddenly they heard a knock on the other side of the room, the three young ladies laughs for they realized it''s Elijah who just cant wait to see Caroline on a wedding dress.

"I'll go get it, You guys stay here. Oh right the veil Elena" Rebeckah then silently whisper to the two young women in front of her while handing to Elena the veil. The Original vampire gracefully head towards the other room and gently reaches the doorknob before opening it but not too wide to let him in.

"Elijah that was not Noble of you to..." Rebeckah's words were cut by the presence of the person in front of her. She stand with perpetual terror in front of the person to what appears to be his brother, the Original Hybrid Nicklaus.

"Hello Sister" Klaus said with his remarkable wicked smile.

"Elijah come on in I've already finish putting the veil on Caroline" Elena shouted on the other room.

"Let's not spoil the surprise! We'll be back soon Elijah came to me due to some waldrobe malfunction Am I right brother?" Rebeckah shouted with her shaky voice before slamming the door shut.

"Damon! We have to do something or at least tell to Elijah what's about to happen!" Stefan yells at his brother as they rapidly walk downstairs with floors banging against their shoes.

"Are you crazy? I remember the last time we go against Klaus you became an unstopable blood thirsty maniac who runs to the midst of earth with him preying towards those poor humans like there's no tomorrow!" Damon snarl at him.

"Well I appreciate your concern but I can tell to you with my full concious state that I'll be fine! just imagine how many lives will be wasted when he step his foot in Mystic Falls again!" Stefan shouted at his brother.

"I've heard rumours that he's trying to make an army of hybrids to cater his needs and with Elena here? for sure she's going to drain her blood out again!" Stefan added with concern hoping that with Elena's safety on the table he'll change his mind.

"What could Elijah can do? especially to Klaus huh? he loves him more than he loves his own miserable life! and if you're worrying about Elena that surprises me but I can tell you that it will never be a problem. We can send her out of the town." Damon replied with a heavy tone of voice.

"No, maybe couple of years ago but now He loves Caroline more than anything, and yes he may not be a match to an original hybrid but along with Rebeckah and us together I think that will be more than enough to defeat Klaus" Stefan then replied calmly.

"Why are you so bothered about this? It's not like Katherine can really summon that big bad wolf for her own benefit. Klaus is dying to see her soul burn in hell and Katherine is completely aware of that! so there's no way she'll call him for help." Damon replied while pouring some whiskey to two shot glass.

"I fear that something bad is about to happen" Stefan then said while looking straight into his brothers eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Rebeckah then said before she shut the door to the another room with Klaus.

"Paying a visit apparently my family is having a celebration with me and Kol excluded. More over bonding with people who tried to eliminate me, you and our entire family, what a shame." Klaus replied with a calm yet dangerous sound.

"Nick I hope that you won't do something stupid! We've already parted ways when you chose your diabolic schemes of creating hybrids over your family your own blood." Rebeckah mumbled angrily. Klaus looked at his younger sister with a dumbfounded smile across his lips, apprently he doesn't care about family anymore for his priority is the his hybrid army which is the apple of his eyes. He gently grip both of her arms before slamming Rebeckah to wall.

"Don't you ever question my indentity in our family for We've been daggering each other Rebeckah but this time" Klaus grip her hair tightly as he gently lean on her right ear.

"You two stab me right to my heart, it cuts deep that I despise you both and hope you all go and die and rot in hell along with Mother!" He daggered her to ease his temper that contributes to the anger that he feels right now, he wants revenge, revenge to his brother and sister who found peace with the very foe he wants to eliminate. suddenly a familliar scent caught his attention, as the scent getting near, Klaus immediately vamp out of the establishment along with Rebeckah's body.


End file.
